pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts
The term "Monsters" redirects here. For info on the Spectral Monsters, head to that page. For info on the generic enemies in Pac-Man World 3, see Monsters and Robots. Ghosts (モンスター), such as the Ghost Gang are the main rivals of Pac-Man. Some ghosts, such as Miru are nice, but most have rejoiced in antagonizing Pac-Man. They have to be careful though because Pac-Man just might swallow them whole. They are spectral-like beings that dwell in Ghost Land and sometimes the Ghost Gang and other ghosts come to Pac-Land to cause havoc. Biology .]] The ghosts seem to be carnivores and do not appear to be related to any thing else seen in Pac-Land. Many scenes in the games cut scenes or the ''Pac-Man animated T.V. show suggests that they are not actually ghosts (which may be the explanation for them being called "The Ghost Monsters"), but creatures made of flesh makes Pac-People almost like meat-eating creatures. Behavior Ghosts generally move faster than Pac-Man when he is eating Pac-Dots, but are limited by not being able to turn unless they reach an intersection. Each ghost will behave differently once it has reached an intersection. Some will move randomly, while others focus on chasing Pac-Man or ambushing him. Other times, the ghosts will revert to 'scatter mode' where they try to spread themselves among the four corners of the maze. Original Ghosts ]] The ghosts are the antagonists in most of the ''Pac-Man games. Their weakness is the Power Pellets, which can be eaten by Pac-Man, Ms. Pac, or Jr. Pac. When eaten, it causes them to turn blue, a state where they are vulnerable to being eaten. Once eaten, their empty bodies will return to a chamber in the center of the maze where Pac-Man has no access and return to their original colors to continue chasing him. Throughout the series, the roles of Blinky and Clyde are often mixed up. In the Hanna Barbera series for example, Clyde is the leader when Blinky used to be the head ghost in the past. And in Pac-Man World 3, Clyde is red, yet maintains his tough attitude. Blinky Color: Red Character: Bad-tempered, crude, bossy, bully, bratty, grouchy, dangerous TV Series: Cowardly, high-voiced Inky Color: Cyan Character: Goofy, shy, unpredictable TV Series: Silly, dumb Pinky Color: Pink Character: Mischievous, persistent, tricky TV Series: Tough, shape-shifter Clyde Color: Orange Character: Distractful, cowardly, bad-tempered, stupid TV Series: Smart, bad-tempered, the leader instead of Blinky The lover of Stinky Others Throughout the many spinoffs of Pac-Man, other ghosts have been added. Kinky Color: Yellow A ghost that appeared in Pac-Man Arrangement. Also called Kinzo. Orson Color: Gray An Intellectual ghost who has reformed and now helps Pac-Man. Spooky Color: Dark Gray (wears dark armor) The terrifying king of the ghosts. Funky Color: Green Jumping ghost from Pac-Mania. See Common for more info. Spunky Color: Iron Gray Jumping ghost from Pac-Mania. See Common for more info. Also makes the other ghosts happy in a certain way. Sue Color: Orange/Purple A sly, sneaky Ms. Pac-Man life-ruiner. Miru Color: Lime Green A freindly baby ghost from Pac & Pal who helps Pac-Man. She may not be a ghost at all, the assumption stems from her eyes. However, she's round like Pac-Man. Yum-Yum Color: Red A starcrossed lover to Jr. Pac-Man. Dinky Color: Blue-Gray (wears a funny cap) An annoying and ice cream-loving friend to Baby Pac-Man. Gallery Category:Ghosts Category:Species